The Consulting Detective and his Blogger (one shots)
by angiestar17
Summary: A series of one-shots about various Sherlock (BBC) characters through the years, but mainly Sherlock and John. Fem/John, eventual Johnlock
1. Jenna 'John' Heulwen Watson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable Sherlock characters, they belong to the BBC.**

Jenna Heulwen Watson was born on the 7th of July 1980 to James and Naomi Watson. She also has a sister, six years her elder, named Harriet.

As far as she could remember, Jenna had always been tomboyish, climbing trees and running everywhere, to the dismay of her mother and the eternal amusement of her father. This is the reason why she insisted she was to be called 'John' when she was three. James, who had secretly been hoping for a son when his wife got pregnant for the second time was delighted to have someone to tell stories of his days as a soldier in all their gory details. In fact, while Naomi treated her children equally, Jenna was James' favourite and he was his little girl's hero.

Life was good, that is, until James' untimely death in 1996. Naomi slowly developed a drinking problem and Harriet, or Harry as John called her, took to smoking while John threw herself in her studies. When Naomi lost her job as a nurse a few months later, her husband's life insurance money was barely enough to keep the family afloat and her younger daughter started taking small jobs in order to get some money into the house because the elder was barely home anymore.

Two years later, Naomi died in a car accident and while Harry had stopped smoking, she became a heavy drinker. John, who had already turned 18 at that point, left for medical school with the money that her father had left for her in the bank and she gained access to on her birthday, as well as what little money she had managed to save from her odd-ends jobs. Later, she became an army doctor, a mix of her parents' professions, and served in Afghanistan.

When she was back to England, it was with a limp, PTSD, a meager pension, and forced appointments with a therapist. She was just a shell of who she had been when her father was still alive, that is, until she met a man who would forever change her life, Sherlock Holmes.


	2. William Sherlock Scott Holmes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable Sherlock characters, otherwise I would be rich**

William Sherlock Scott Holmes was born on the 6th of January 1985 to Aiden and Dana Holmes. He has a brother, seven years his elder, named Mycroft.

Both of the Holmes boys had inherited their impressive minds from their mother, a brilliant mathematician. This sometimes led their father to complain about being the only non-genius in the family.

However, Sherlock often felt he was an idiot during his early childhood because his brother belittled him, telling him "Don't be smart, Sherlock. _I_ 'm the smart one." and Sherlock, who had never met other children at that point, believed him. After all, Mycroft was his hero, he would never lie to him, wouldn't he?

When Sherlock was three, his life ambition was to become a pirate because Mycroft told him the story of the Eastern Winds as bedtime stories and the dog he acquired at that time was promptly named Redbeard.

As the brothers grew up, a sibling rivalry sprung up which would follow them into adulthood. Indeed, they demanded to be sent to different schools and universities, though Sherlock dropped out of Cambridge because 'he was tired of being surrounded by idiots'. Unofficially, Mycroft had found out about his younger brother's cocaine addiction and sent him to detox. That day was the start of Mycroft, who had already become an invaluable government official, stalking Sherlock and anyone the latter interacted with through city cameras. In response, Sherlock occasionally made rude gestures to him through the same cameras.

In his search to find an alternative to getting high and possibly get Mycroft off his case, Sherlock started job-hunting but did not find any which suited his standard. Hence, using his massive intellect and his observation skills, he became the world's only consulting detective, a job he had created. This later made him cross the path of an old lady, Mrs Hudson.

When he met Mrs Hudson for the first time, she was a client whose case he was about to dismiss. Indeed, she had just found out that her husband was a murderer and Sherlock assumed she wanted him to prove his innocence. Instead, she wanted him to make sure he got what he deserved and that had sparked his interest. The case was promptly solved, the man executed and as a token of gratitude, Mrs Hudson offered him a flat at half her usual price.

However, after some time, this offer started to become an inconvenience to Mrs Hudson and she started hinting at Sherlock to take a flatmate. His efforts to please the old lady he was becoming fond of lead him to meet Dr Mike Stamford and, through him the woman who would become the most important person in his life, Jenna 'John' Watson.


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock. We can thank Moffat and Gatis for that**

John's POV

John was strolling in a park when she met one of her old acquaintances, Mike Stamford. Actually, she did not notice him until he called her name, preoccupied as she was about her financial situation. Of course, she could have asked Harry to help but her pride and slight dislike of her sister prevented that from happening. When Mike mentioned that she was the second person tell him that it was unlikely that anyone would want to share a flat with them, she was curious, even more so when Mike brought her to the Morgue to meet that person.

Turned out that person was a man who seemed to be about her age named Sherlock Holmes. Honestly, John thought he was a madman, after all, what kind of person would agree to become flatmates with someone they just met? Given, Sherlock Holmes was brilliant, and John wasn't sure whether to be creeped out or impressed by his ability to deduce her life and even her attitude towards her sibling. The latter point was the only thing the man got wrong; Harry was her sister, not her brother but it was negligible considering all the other things he got right. What intrigued her however was the fact that he claimed her limp to be psychosomatic. She now understood why Mike pretended to not have his phone with him (yes, she knew he was lying, the prat could have at least warned her about her potential flatmate's talent!).

So, John now had a stranger as a flatmate (the knowledge of him being a violin player didn't count compared to everything he guessed about her) and a determination to find out more about him before their next meeting. Hopefully, him playing the violin at all hours really was the worst thing about him but John had a feeling it wasn't the case.

Sherlock's POV

When Mike Stamford entered with an unknown woman, Sherlock immediately deduced she was his potential flatmate. Other than her insistence to be called 'John' (What a boring name, so common. Her birth name would suit her more), she seemed ordinary at first sight. Fortunately, he never limited himself to first sights. The woman's posture and way of walking both suggested she had been in the military while her tan made it obvious that she had served either in Iraq or Afghanistan. Just as obvious was the fact that her limp was psychosomatic but that she was unaware of that. The names on the phone and scratches near the charging port suggested an alcoholic sibling, probably a brother, who wanted to keep in touch. (He'll have to thank Mike for refusing to lend him his phone. Or maybe not, even the most unobservant person could see that he was lying.) Something told him there was more to Jenna Watson than what met the eye and he wanted to find out what. Plus, he needed an assistant.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, I really have no valid excuse. Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing. You guys are awesome.**


End file.
